I'm not Evil, He is!
by AgentFiyeroSummers
Summary: When two new time-travelers come back to 2004 magic flies... and smashes... and throws people through walls... and breaks things... Anyway! Piper Halliwell is shown her future in the best way possible... through her children. The Halliwell Sons take the Manor by storm and telekinesis (Telekinetic Storms?) and take down the Evil threatening Wyatt, or was it Chris? ONE-SHOT.


_I don't own Charmed._

_**This is just a one-shot that has been dancing around my mind a lot recently so I decided to post it to get rid of it.**_

* * *

"Wait" Chris Halliwell; Time Traveler, exclaimed "Wyatt had his force field in the womb?"

"Oh yeah" Phoebe agreed as Piper rolled her eyes "Pips was basically immortal, talk about Super Witch".

"Can I expect the same with you?" Piper asked curiously, her hand on her stomach.

Chris didn't reply, choosing instead to cross his arms and sulk.

"You showing people Chris' baby penis again?" Paige asked as she joined her sisters in the kitchen.

"I'm only a baby!" Chris exclaimed "I grow up you know!"

"I should hope so, you'll never get a girl like that" Phoebe mumbled earning a pouting glare from Chris.

"My _fiancé _is quite satisfied with it thank you very much" Chris snapped.

"Whoa whoa!" Piper yelled raising her hands "There are some things you don't tell your Mother before you're even born, your sex life is one of them".

Paige snorted as she raised a cup of coffee to her lips "What about baby you though?" she asked "Are you as noisy as Wyatt?"

"No" Chris said smugly "I was the perfect baby. I slept through the night and didn't cry often".

"Oh thank god" Piper mumbled.

"It's Baby Three you need to watch out for" Chris continued "He's like the Devil Incarnate".

The Charmed Sisters exchanged nervous looks. "He's not _really_ the Devil Incarnate is he?" Phoebe asked slowly.

Chris blinked in confusion before shaking his head quickly "Oh no, he's like Wyatt and I, Witch-lighter" he explained "But he's a little terror, mischief and chaos every second of every minute all day every day. He'll drive you crazy".

Piper groaned as Paige and Phoebe giggled.

"Oh I'm sure he's not that bad" Phoebe said dismissively.

"He would orb the car keys from the car to his crib as you got ready to drive off" Chris said dryly "You would go to start the car and the keys would be gone. It gave him a way to get attention since you couldn't resist stopping for a hug".

"He's going to be a handful isn't he?" Paige asked nervously.

"Oh yeah" Chris said smugly "Mainly because he had a bit of trouble controlling his orbing when he was younger" he explained "His orbing just followed his thoughts instead of him having to actively using it, it lead to a lot of surprises".

Paige chuckled "At least he didn't orb away people's clothes, I don't know how many nightmares I've had about orbing my clothes away in public" she said rolling her eyes.

Phoebe and Piper joined in laughing with her before they caught the suspicious look on Chris' face.

"I would have bet that you told him about that nightmare" he said darkly "I lost count of the amount of times he would just orb my clothes away and make me run through the manor naked".

The sisters burst into laughter. "Why didn't you just orb?" Phoebe gasped out.

Chris glared at them "When he was six he figured out how to use telekinesis to stop teleportation" he admitted "He refused to tell anyone how to do it since he wanted something Wyatt and I couldn't do".

"That sounds useful" Paige noted as she raised her cup for another drink.

"Uh oops?" Paige said as she lowered her hand and the cup remained floating in the air in front of her face.

The cup hovered there for a moment before shooting forward and almost smashing into Chris' face, the Witch-lighter dodging it just in time, causing the mug to shatter against the wall.

"That wasn't me" Paige blurted as they all turned to stare at her.

"Paige…" Phoebe said warningly as the microwave, coffee machine and other small kitchen appliances started floating "Duck".

On cue the three sisters threw themselves to the floor as the floating objects through themselves at Chris who was forced to orb away.

"What just happened?" Chris demanded as he reformed in the hallway making the three sisters run out to him.

"That wasn't me I swear!" Paige exclaimed.

"Well it wasn't me!" Chris argued before frowning and turning to Piper, his eyes locked onto her stomach "Actually it might have been" he admitted.

"Chris!" Piper yelled moments before the side table by the front door smashed into his back.

Swearing Chris swatted at the table, his own telekinesis knocking it away.

"Maybe you should come back later" Piper suggested holding her stomach.

"That's a good idea" Chris agreed standing up and bursting into a whirl of blue orbs that spun in place and reformed.

"Wait a minute" Chris began with a frown before being thrown into the sitting room by another side table.

"Chris?" Phoebe said darting into the room with her sisters before freezing.

Standing in the archway to the observatory was a tall brown haired man with brown eyes that were locked onto Chris.

"Victor?" Chris asked confused as he slowly stood back up "What are you doing here?"

"You think you could just come back in time to fuck things up and I wouldn't notice?" Victor snapped darkly "All that evil must have gone to your brain".

"Evil?" Chris echoed "I'm not evil" he denied.

Victor's hand slashed out, the coffee table swinging up to smash into Chris throwing him into the wall.

"Of course you're not" Victor drawled stepping into the room "There is no Good or Evil, only Power"

"Victor? You sound like Wyatt" Chris exclaimed "Think about this".

"I sound like Wyatt?" Victor repeated with a snort "Don't you _dare_ talk about Wyatt!" he roared swinging his hand and throwing Chris across the room with his telekinesis and spotting the sisters as they got into battle positions.

"Hey Mom" Victor said with a smile "Long time no see".

The sisters paused and Piper's mouth opened and closed in shock as Victor looked at her.

"I'll explain everything, I promise, but right now I need to kill me some evil" Victor assured her, turning back to Chris in time to get a chair to the stomach knocking him back.

Victor's hand thrust out, blasting Piper's favorite arm chair at Chris, throwing him into the wall.

Chris snarled and pushed his hands at Victor, the arm chair flying back. "What's gotten into you Victor?" Chris demanded as Victor swatted the arm chair out of the air.

"You came back in time to threaten my mother" Victor growled throwing the arm chair back at Chris.

"She's my mother too!" Chris yelled as he rolled out of the way, the arm chair hitting the wall with enough force that it became embedded in it.

"DON'T CALL HER THAT!" Victor shouted, a blast of pure telekinetic energy surging from his hands at Chris who was thrown back, managing to orb back onto his feet before he hit the wall "You lost the right to call her that when you killed her!"

"I killed her?" Chris echoed looking confused "No Victor, Wyatt killed her, we saw it happen".

"We saw it happen alright" Victor admitted throwing Chris across the room "Wyatt and I watched as you plunged that dagger into her heart because you wanted her powers!"

Chris lashed out, his telekinesis sending Victor back through the wall and into the entry hall. "I did NOT kill Mom!" he screamed.

Victor orbed to his feet and raised his hands "If Evil has clouded your mind that much then I'm sorry, but I have to do this" he apologized as swirls of blue orbs appeared orbiting his hands.

Chris's eyes widened as Victor threw the orbs at the one by one, making him duck and dive underneath them.

The sisters stumbled further away from the two men as the orbs caused whatever they hit to explode in the same manner that Piper's blasts did.

"Hey Vic!" a new voice called making Victor pause and spin around in time for one of the side tables from before to send him flying towards the kitchen.

The sisters blinked in shock as a familiar tall blonde man with blue eyes finished descending the stairs, his eyes dark as he glared at Victor.

"Did you really think I wouldn't find out that you came back in time to kill me?" Wyatt asked before grunting as the sofa spun around, lifting up and struck him, sending him flying back toward the front door which he hit with a loud exhale of breath as the sofa landed on him.

Chris darted forward, his eyes locked on Wyatt as he stalked toward him angrily "What did you do to Vic-" he began before a surge of blue orbs tackled him from behind and reformed into Victor who pulled him up and swung around, slamming him into the wall.

"Oi!" Wyatt's voice shouted distracting Victor long enough for the sofa that had been sitting on him to smash into him and throw him backwards towards the kitchen. "Leave Chris alone you bastard" Wyatt snapped.

Not having heard what Wyatt has said Chris staggered to his feet and reached his hand out and made a fist, yanking his arm back and making Wyatt fly through the entry hall and hit the kitchen bench with a yelp.

The sisters' heads had been jerking between the three men before Piper pulled them into a huddle.

"So Chris thinks that?" "Yeah, and Wyatt thinks that" "I think so, and Victor seems to think" "Totally" "And is Victor?" "Yup" "Should we?" "Definitely" "Alright how?" "How about?" "That'll work" "What no! That's disgusting" "Hey it would work" "But still!" "They've seen them before" "I don't like this" "Two against one" "Oh now you're both being petty" "Yup" "What you just want to?" "Why not?" "They're my sons" "They're killing each other" "Fine, but you two owe me"

"Oi!" Piper yelled "Listen up!"

The three brothers kept fighting, acting like they hadn't heard her, something that was possible because of the amount of noise they were making.

"BOYS!" Phoebe shouted.

"VAGINA!" Paige exclaimed before shrugging at her shocked sisters "It was worth a try, you know what men are like".

Her sisters nodded before Paige grinned and held her hands out "CLOTHES!" she ordered.

The three men were covered in a swirl of orbs as they fought, fists flying as easily as often as magic in the small kitchen.

When the orbs darted over to Paige the brothers froze as they realized exactly what kind of position they were in.

They leapt back and cover themselves, Piper quickly darting forward and standing in between the three of them.

"Mom move" Victor ordered with a frown "Get away from him".

"Don't call her that!" Wyatt snapped "You killed her! You don't deserve her!"

"Is that some kind of twisted joke?" Chris demanded "We both saw you killing her Wyatt!"

"Don't pin this on Wyatt you bastard" Victor growled "It was _you_ who killed Mom not us!"

"Enough!" Piper shouted before turning to her eldest "Wyatt who's the evil one?"

Wyatt looked confused, glancing at Chris for a moment "Victor" he said "Didn't Chris tell you that?"

Instantly Victor and Chris started arguing.

"QUIET!" Piper screamed making them stop instantly.

"So Wyatt, for you Victor is evil?" she asked before turning to Victor "But for you Victor, Chris is the evil one", slowly she turned to Chris as she saw realization appearing on her son's faces "And Chris, Wyatt is the evil one for you".

"Umm" Chris hummed slowly.

"Oh dear" Wyatt said blushing lightly.

"Well this is… awkward" Victor mumbled looking around at the mess they had made.

"I am extremely disappointed in all three of you" Piper scolded making them all look at their feet and shift uncomfortably.

"What would possess you three to just run in throwing magic around nilly willy? There could have been innocents in the manor! Or you could have hit one of us!"

"I didn't run in" Chris blurted "He attacked me" he slowly trailed off as Piper stared him down and he ducked his head in shame again.

"You risked not only exposing magic but you risked our lives as well!" Piper continued "You destroyed our home and showed no restraint in using your magic! You should all be ashamed of yourselves because I know that I most certainly am!"

"Now what do you three have to say for yourselves?" Piper demanded make them all glance at each other and start mumbling.

"I can't hear you!" Piper snapped.

"Sorry Mom" the brothers said simultaneously "We won't do it again".

"Like hell you won't!" Piper agreed "Now Paige will give you your clothes back and I want this house spotless!"

Glancing at each other as their clothes reappeared in a mix-matched swirl of blue orbs the brothers quickly darted forward and joined hands.

"_Repair all that was broken  
As the magical words are spoken  
Broken house now be nursed  
As all magical damages are now reversed  
The magical world cannot be hidden  
If the house is damage ridden"_

The brother's chanted quickly.

Blue orbs appeared in the middle of their small circle that burst out and flew through the home, repairing everything and returning it to its original place.

"Wow" Phoebe said gently "We need to remember that spell".

"Uh one moment" Victor muttered and waved his hand between them, their clothes orbing out and being replaced with their own clothes "I hate boxers and your shirts are too big".

"That's because you never eat enough" Wyatt pointed out "You're way too skinny".

"And how can you wear briefs?" Chris added "They're way too uncomfortable".

Victor snorted "Oh you can talk Mr. Commando" he argued.

"Oh please" Chris exclaimed "You walk around your flat in your underwear!"

"At least he wears some" Wyatt interrupted.

"Says the one who orbs into someone's bedroom completely naked at eleven at night to borrow a condom" Chris snapped.

"Who then says 'Oh well you won't need it if you're taking it up the butt' to his youngest brother who was meeting his boyfriend's _parents_ for the _first time_" Victor added.

"Boyfriend?" Paige asked latching onto Victor's arm "Is he hot?"

"Hell yeah" Victor agreed with a grin as Paige dragged him into the corner of the room to gossip.

Chris blinked as his Mom turned to him "What just happened?" Piper asked confused.

"I have no idea" Chris admitted "But I'm suddenly a lot more confident about our chances at saving Wyatt now. Er saving Victor… or Me?" he trailed off.

"I hate time travel" Wyatt mumbled.

"Piper we have a problem" Leo said orbing into the room and blinking at the addition of two new men since he had left that morning.

"Hi Dad" Wyatt greeted absently.

"Wait, Dad?" Victor's voice said "Oh, Hey Dad!"

Leo looked between the two men in confusion.

"On the topic of being a Dad" Piper said quickly "I'm pregnant and the baby is Chris".

Leo's jaw dropped as his confused look grew to include a sheepish looking Chris.

"I just got told by the Elders that two time travelers appeared, I guess this explains it" Leo said slowly.

"I've got it!" Victor exclaimed moving to stand near Chris and Wyatt "It's the only way I can think of that would mean we could all be evil separately, there must have been convergence in the timeline soon and we're each from a separate timeline" he explained.

"Wait, evil separately?" Leo blurted confused.

"Of course" Chris said face-palming "I can't believe I didn't think of that".

"So they're going to make their move soon then?" Wyatt pointed out "Meaning we're going to need to be on our guard constantly".

"I'm sure Gideon could help you figure something out" Leo suggested having gotten the short version of the story from Piper.

"Don't be silly Dad" Victor scolded.

"Yeah, Gideon is evil" Wyatt agreed.

"He doesn't know that yet though" Chris reminded them before freezing.

"No" Wyatt said slowly.

"It would make sense" Victor argued.

"But Victor was two when that happened!" Chris exclaimed.

"That might be it though" Wyatt pointed out "We each disappeared for two weeks until we were found, maybe he failed to corrupt me in two timelines and then failed to corrupt Chris in a different two, and failed to corrupt Victor in the last two meaning that we each were successfully corrupted in at least one timeline".

"I like that idea" Chris admitted "It's definitely the one that makes the most sense, it would take something pretty bad to corrupt a Witch-lighter".

"Gideon is a good man!" Leo exclaimed "He's an elder! He's not evil!"

"Yes he is" The brother chimed.

"We'll be back by dinner" Victor promised before the three of them burst into orbs.

The sisters and Leo stared in shock at where they had been standing for a moment before a swirl of orbs reformed into Wyatt.

"Mom could we have your meatloaf? I haven't had it in ages and it's our favorite" Wyatt asked hopefully.

"Sure" Piper agreed absently making Wyatt grin and orb off again.

"Right" Phoebe drawled "Today definitely isn't boring".

**LINEBREAK**

"Mom?" Wyatt's voice called through the house "We're home".

"IS THAT MEATLOAF? Chris' voice yelled.

Victor appeared in the kitchen in an explosion of orbs.

"IT'S MEATLOAF!" Victor shouted making Chris and Wyatt forgo walking and just orb straight to the kitchen.

"Oi!" Piper scolded "Into the dining room and set the table you three" she instructed "Plates are".

"On the table" Victor interrupted as they waved their hands, making dozens of blue orbs fly through the kitchen to reform into the dinner gear at the table.

"EVIL HAS BEEN VANQUISHED AND WE ARE SAFE!" Wyatt exclaimed dramatically as he went into the next room.

"Chris?" Piper asked as Victor followed Wyatt from the room "Are we safe?"

"Yeah Mom" Chris confirmed with an honest smile "We're safe".

"You know" Piper said smiling back "You have a beautiful smile, and I understand why you acted neurotic, it must have been torture for you to watch us live as we tried to shut you out".

"Actually I was neurotic because of the war" Chris corrected "But now my personality has changed a bit since we stopped Gideon, we got all our memories from the new timeline".

"I'm now the person I should have been" Chris said smugly before glancing at the dishes "Need any help Mom?"

Piper paused "Just one thing" she admitted "Say that again" she ordered.

Chris frowned "What?" he asked confused "Mom?" he tried.

Piper grinned "Mom" she repeated happily "I like the sound of that".

"Mom" Chris echoed "Mom. Mom. Mom".

"I definitely love the sound of that" Piper confirmed placing her hand on her stomach.

"Get used to it" Chris suggested dryly "You'll have three teenage boys whining non-stop".

Piper smiled as Chris kissed her on the cheek and carried some of the dishes into the dining room.

She watched as Chris slid into the chair between Wyatt and Victor and said something making them grin and laugh.

"Oh I think it's going to be worth it" she whispered to herself as warmth filled her as she watched her children, her _sons_.

"Whiney teenagers?" Piper asked herself "Definitely the price to pay for three beautiful sons".


End file.
